miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Lombard
:This article is about the Miami Vice episode. For the character, see Albert "Al" Lombard. "Lombard" is the twenty-second episode and the first season finale of Miami Vice. The episode premiered on May 10, 1985. Summary Crockett and Tubbs have to protect mobster Al Lombard before he testifies against a fellow mobster, Librizzi. Plot Al Lombard (Dennis Farina) and his son Salvatore (Michael DeLorenzo) are having a discussion about his choice of school and career. Lombard is not happy with Sal's decision to major in English Literature rather than Law, and it's obvious that father and son have major issues. Meanwhile, Crockett and Tubbs go to Lombard's yacht with a process server (Vyto Ruginis), who serves a subpoena for Lombard to testify against his adversary Librizzi at his trial in exchange for immunity from prosecution (and Lombard cannot take the Fifth because of that immunity), meaning Lombard is trapped, because if he does take the Fifth, he will go to jail for contempt of court, and if he talks, he's "chopped meat". Lombard discusses his dilemma with his confidante Charlie Fusco (John Santucci), insisting he would never go against Librizzi and nothing like this would be a problem if Librizzi's father were still in charge. Castillo wants Lombard alive and puts Switek and Zito on it. In an ice cream parlor, Charlie and Librizzi (Ned Eisenberg) meet, Charlie tries to assure Librizzi Lombard won't talk, but Librizzi doesn't buy it, feeling Lombard won't hold true, and can't deal with Librizzi being Lombard's boss. Librizzi offers Charlie Lombard's action in exchange for "taking care of" him. Switek and Zito follow Lombard to a restaurant, when he leaves, two hitters (one male and one female) take shots at Lombard, he is hit and taken to the hospital, the male hitter is killed, the female hitter got away. Shortly after, one of Librizzi's warehouses is put to the torch, possibly launching a mob war. Lombard is OK and out of surgery. Crockett and Tubbs track down Augie (Jon Bauman) at a racetrack, who tells them Lombard is better off outside of the country and all his folks are abandoning him in droves, because Librizzi is taking over. Crockett and Tubbs go to see Lombard to offer protective custody, but Lombard refuses, saying protective custody is like jail, and checks himself out of the hospital. Castillo wants Crockett and Tubbs to be there if Lombard needs help, but Crockett is not thrilled about it. Lombard tries to get out of a Librizzi man who set him up, he tells Lombard to "ask him" - referring to Charlie - before Lombard makes an example of him "the old way" and has him shot. Lombard orders Charlie to set up Librizzi. Charlie calls Lombard at his yacht and tells him Librizzi is set up, but he needs to get out of the country for awhile because things didn't go as planned, and tells Lombard to meet him where they're building a bridge to pick up some papers, with Crockett and Tubbs tailing. At the bridge site, Charlie actually plans to kill Lombard, but Crockett and Tubbs kill Charlie first, and take Lombard into protective custody. Lombard is taken to an apartment complex surrounded by police, and asks Tubbs to pick him up the ingredients for an old-fashioned vermicelli dinner. After getting stuffed by Lombard's meal, he proceeds to tell the story about his mob life and his estrangement from his son Sal. He also told about working with Librizzi's father and the trick he pulled in his casino, making hot Turkish coffee, so hot that it would still be in the cup when the player lost his money. Crockett and Tubbs take Lombard into the courtyard to stretch, at that time a truck pulls into the complex, guns blazing. While the shootout goes on, Lombard slips out. He turns up visiting his son Sal, who is still angry with his father, Lombard wants to patch things up, and Sal wants Lombard to testify to make amends, and to be there for him. Crockett and Tubbs find him and take him to the St. Vitus Dance. Lombard will be going into the Witness Protection Program, and is getting his affairs in order. His testimony is the next day, and is prepared. That night, Augie and Lombard's woman stop by for dinner. Later, Crockett is taking in some fishing when Lombard stops by, tells Crockett they are a lot alike, Crockett says they're not alike because he has never murdered people, he hasn't forgotten about Barbara Carrow's death. Lombard said her death caused a lot of heat, but he had nothing to do with it, and he's done a lot of bad things. They get Lombard to court in time for his testimony, but instead of talking, he clams up and pleads the Fifth (later telling Crockett he would never rat on his friends), angering Sal, who storms out of the courtroom. Lombard gets contempt of court citations, gets out on bond and leaves, with gun men on his heels. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Dennis Farina as Albert "Al" Lombard *John Santucci as Charlie Fusco *Vyto Ruginis as Process Server *Ned Eisenberg as Frederico Librizzi *Michael DeLorenzo as Salvatore Lombard *Jon Bauman as Augie Co-Starring *Peter Daniel Foncesca as Lombard's Bodyguard #1 Notes * Jan Hammer's music during Librizzi's attempted hit on Lombard was used in the mob-related episodes. * Dennis Farina (who starred in Michael Mann's Crime Story from 1986-88) and Ned Eisenberg would reprise their roles in the Season 5 episode "World of Trouble". Farina also starred in many other Michael Mann productions, including Thief and Manhunter Oddly enough, he was a Chicago police officer for over ten years. * The Florida Villas location where Lombard was stashed was torn down for a shopping mall later on. Music *"My Boy Lollipop" by Millie Small (Charlie and Librizzi in ice cream shop) *"Wire" by U2 (Crockett and Tubbs follow Lombard) Quotes *"Lombard's in a no-win situation with immunity. If he testifies he's chopped meat, if he doesn't, he'll be put away on contempt of court citations. Either way he's stuck." -- ''Castillo about Lombard's situation *"I prefer the ''chopped meat scenario!" -- Crockett in response *"I haven't forgot what you did to Barbara Carrow, pal!" -- Crockett to Lombard Category:Miami Vice Season 1 Episodes